The Great Eclipse
by The Adinzian Knights
Summary: When a small pony named Onyx Stone and his two brothers finds a mysterious book after their chores, their lives change forever!
1. The Book

The Great Eclipse

"You guys done yet?" I said scowling waiting for my brothers. I was bored out of my mind, I had finished half an hour earlier than usual. Solar Flare replied in his country accent, "Hold on Onyx, I'm almost finished, chores come first ya know."

He was taller than a normal Stallion, at least by the books he is. His coat was a white color with a tint of orange. He had three dark freckles on each side of his cheek. The cutie mark was a shape of a star with four flares surrounding it. He told me he could control and create fire from nothing, but everyone knows a lot of unicorns can do that. He's a honest pony, he only wants everyone to stay true to themselves.

"Yeah I know," I sat down. "What were you gonna do anyway," Midnight Shadow said as he galloped by chasing one of our chickens. "I wanted to play some ball with you guys," I looked over at Midnight Shadow and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Midnight Shadow was a little shorter than Solar Flare. His hair naturally spiked up, but it was only two little tufts in the front. Unlike Solar Flare he had no accent, but his voice was a little deeper. His coat was Dark blue, and in the middle of his hair was a strip of gray. His cutie mark is a crescent shape with a red gem next to it, Solar Flare says that he can create any object he wants when he touches one. This comes in handy when one of the tools brakes. Midnight Shadow was a kind person, a lovable jokester the could get along with anyone. Though don't get fooled he can deceive people easier than blinking.

"Man ever since I showed you that darn game that's all you been wanting to do," Solar Flare said as he walked up behind me staring at Midnight Shadow. "Well if you two meat heads, hehe, would stop watching me chase this chicken and help me I might just play," Midnight Shadow said playfully even though he was the only one chasing the chicken. Solar Flare and I trotted into the chicken pen, as soon as the three of us got together it took mere seconds before we trapped the chicken back into the coop.

The three of us left the pen and headed for our ball field. The field was a large dirt patch where nothing could grow. The game was made for Earth ponies, but since I'm a pegasus and my brothers are unicorns we modified it a little. Midnight Shadow headed for the outer part of the field, Solar Flare took Bucker, and I had kicker. The goal of the game was to kick the ball so hard, and precise that it would go over the fence or land in one of the markers.

Solar Flare (the Bucker) would throw the ball up, and kick it towards me (The Kicker) and I would try to get it past Midnight Shadow (The Catcher) who would try to catch it before it went over, or landed in a marker. We were playing when, "Com'on ya'll we've been playing for hours, Dad's probably got dinner ready," Solar Flare said as he started to trot off the field. "But I want to play some more," I said as I caught up to Solar Flare "come on one more play." "Yeah I wanna play too, but'cha know I don't wanna make dad mad, but if you insist," Solar Flare turned to me with his sly brow look. I looked forward in realization, "umm well you have a point, I mean I guess we can play tomorrow."

"Hey Shadow!" Solar Flare yelled in the air "What's taking yah so long!". "I'm here, geesh let a guy take his time, whoaaa!", Midnight Shadow had fell flat on his face, with a loud thud. "Woah, hmp, y'all alright Shadow?", Solar Flare went to help out Shadow. "Yeah I'm fine sunny boy". I went to go see what Midnight Shadow had tripped over.

"Hey Onyx what'cha doin' over there," Solar Flare said as he looked at me curiously. "I'm gonna see what Shadow tripped over," as I walked over to where Midnight Shadow had tripped, I saw something rectangular sticking out of a near bush. "Hey don't worry about it! It's probably some rock or twig," Solar Flare shouted. I looked at the object In the bush, slowly reaching for it, I noticed that it was a book.

"Ok I'll be there in a sec," I grabbed the book and trotted back to them. "Hey kid, where'd you get that book, and what's it's called," Midnight Shadow asked. "Oh this book here is what you tripped over...", I looked at the cover, "It's called, Learn the truth, the diary of…" "Well who's is it Onyx," Midnight Shadow looked at me. I looked at them, "it's smudged I can't read it." Solar Flare looked at the book and squinted at it. "Well I'm sure dad will know, let's get back to the house", Solar Flare just nodded, "yah, but something just ya know seems off about it." "I think you're over reacting Flare, come on let's go home before dad gets mad."

The three of us were mere feet from the and we could smell the bliss that was dad's cooking. "Welcome back boys, how was your day," our father said as he set our meals on the table. "Good, hey dad, y'all what this is", Solar Flare showed the book to our dad. He looked at the cover, his eyebrows went down, just as he was confused. "No, but where did you guys find it", he looked at us and fround. "Umm I found it, it was out near that empty patch of land," I said breaking the silence. "Hmm, well I'll see what I can find out about it," our father never let us down before, but something seemed off about the way he said it. "Well now that aside, let's dig in," Midnight Shadow started devouring his food instantly after saying that. "I'm not objecting", I said gulping down the first course. "Sure, why not", Solar Flare cracked a grin, but it was one of those worried grins not a joyful one.

Before long we were all done with our dinner, and heading up to our rooms. Got up to my room and just yawned,it had been an exhausting day. When I started climbed into bed I heard my brothers out in the hall, "Hey shadow," I could hear Solar Flare he being very quiet. "Yeah what is it," Midnight Shadow replied. "Do y'all wonder what's in that book, dad knows everythin' about this land, a book he don't know seems off, ah don't know do I sound paranoid?" Solar Flare looked worriedly and Midnight Shadow. "No you're not paranoid, bro relax, whatever it is he probably just doesn't want us to stress about it, remember he's a good man, he'd tell us if he knew anything about it."

Midnight Shadow sounded very convincing, but I knew Solar Flare wouldn't believe he didn't worry. "Yeah, you're right, well time to get some rest," I could hear hoofsteps leading to Solar Flare's room. Although it sounded like Midnight Shadow just stood there, I thought I heard him mumble something, but it was too quiet if he did. I was exhausted, staring at my ceiling, the only thing on my mind was that book, it was old, and how come we never found it earlier. Ugh so many questions, but there were two I couldn't let go, who is the author? and why was it in a bush? I tucked into bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Huh, what, why am I up, I just fell asleep", I had no idea why I was awake, but I really didn't care. I took a deep breath, *Cough *Cough *Cough, "Oh that's why" my mouth was more dry than the dust on the ball field. "Ugh better get a glass of water", I got out of bed and headed to the hall. The hall was completely dark, little light had entered from the window at the end of the hall. I reached the bathroom, my mouth had been getting dry lately so I've kept a couple of plastic cups next to the sink. *Creeek I turn the knob of the sink, "umm is this some kind of joke, no water is coming out." I tried over and over, even using the other knob, but nothing seemed to come out. "Ugh I need some water my throat is killing me, well I guess I'll go down stairs to get some, stupid sink," I left the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

Though the quiet night I heard a soft voice, "where is it." It was Midnight Shadow's voice but why was he down stairs, was he looking for a glass of water too? I walked downstairs, I looked around for Midnight Shadow. I walked around the corner of the stairs, and a dark blue aurora was coming from the kitchen. The aurora started to fade to black, "Shadow, I know that's you. Why are you here." The blue aurora emitted from Midnight Shadow's horn, "I could ask you the same thing, little bro," he chuckled a little. "I'm down here for a glass of water, the sink upstairs wasn't working," Midnight Shadow was now looking through the cabinets. "Oh that all..." He turned to me, and a ray of dark blue light traveled to my glass from his horn, "... There you little bro". Water soon filled my cup to the brim. I took a sip, "So what are you looking for? Obviously it's not a glass." "That's for me to know Onyx. You got your glass, you can go to bed now," he kept rumbling through stuff. "You filled my glass with water, come on the least I can do is help you look for, whatever it is you're looking for,"I insisted. "No Onyx, I'm sorry, but I don't want you involved in this, run back to bed now," he pointed toward the stairs. "Ok fine, but let throw my cut away, alright," Midnight Shadow nodded. I walked over to the trash, something just gave me a weird vibe, but I don't know what. I opened the trash, I had only a little bit of water left in the cup so I just dropped the whole thing into the trash.

"Now Onyx, umm get away from the trash," I looked at the trash, a mysterious purple light was coming from inside. Midnight Shadow now stood in front of me. He opened the trash can with his horn, slowly the purple light faded. From the glow a book dropped into Midnight Shadow's hooves. "Onyx please whatever you do, don't tell anypony or thing that. I was looking for this, the book," Midnight Shadow looked at me, he had that look ,that a look a certainty in his eyes. "Ok, I won't tell anypony, but why..." Midnight Shadow cut me off "was it in the trash?" I nodded. "Because he doesn't want us to find out whatever is in here," Midnight Shadow looked at the book again. "Onyx, whatever is in here, you can't tell anypony, especially Solar Flare, Onyx, nopony can know about this book, nopony," he looked worried a little, his eye enlarged and his pupils shrunk. "Alright, nopony can know..." I looked at him and nodded, "...can do." "Anyway, time to go up stairs and go to bed, we need to rest up for tomorrow," he put his arm around my shoulder, and roughed my hair up a little. Soon the dark blue aurora disappeared when he walked up the stairs. Walking up the stairs, I saw the aurora coming from Midnight Shadow's room. I trotted back to my room, and got back under the covers, I went back to staring at the ceiling. "What's in that book. What's... In... That... Book..." I said it and started thinking, but before long my droopy eyes turned to closed.

I woke up sleepy eyed in my room, which was unusual. Midnight Shadow or Solar Flare usually woke me up. I got up and went to the sink for my glass of water. I grabbed one of the cups and turned the knob, nothing. "Oh right, no water," I frowned at the sink. "Hey Onyx, turn both at the same time," a voice that sounded like Midnight Shadow's spoke. "Umm ok," I put a hoof on each handle and turned them both, nothing. "Thanks for the advice, but still no water, wait Shadow where did you go," looked around for Midnight Shadow. "I meant turn the knobs the other way, Onyx," I didn't know where the voice was coming from, or even who's it was anymore.

I stepped back from the sink, "just do it if you want some water." I slowly approached the sink and turned the handles backwards, and slowly a purple liquid started to flow out of the fasit. "What is this? Who are you? Where are you?" I closed my eyes and backed up. The voice started laughing, getting louder and louder soon it was the only thing I could hear. "Stop, STOP!",

Everything went silent. "Umm stop what, hehe, the thing that might want to stop is your yelling kid", Midnight Shadow and Solar Flare stood right outside the door with puzzled looks on their faces. "Umm y'all need some help Onyx?" Solar Flare asked. "No, sorry for bothering you guys", I looked down, feeling embarrassed.

That voice it was deep, not deeper than Midnight Shadow's, be definitely more scruff. I had never heard anything like that. I walked out of the bathroom following my brother, when I remembered. "Oh I left the sink on!", I rushed back to the bathroom. I looked at it, it was completely normal. "Huh I swear I left the sink on", I stared at it for a second.

"Onyx, come on kid we gotta get going", Midnight Shadow was yelling for me. "Yeah, I'll be right down", I shook my head and started down the stairs. "Somethin's up with Onyx, don't'cha think Shadow", It was near impossible to hear what he had said. "Yeah, it's probably lack of sleep, he's going to be fine", I followed them, it was noticeable that I was. "Hey guys I'm here," I tried to make it like I just got there. "Y'all ready tah get tah work," Midnight Shadow and I just nodded our heads.

We each trotted to our stations, since our dad goes to the market on Tuesdays, we didn't have much work. Solar Flare and Midnight Shadow would go and check on the crops, while I would fish. I got to the lake and picked up the fishing rod. I cast the line out and began to wait... and wait ... and wait some more, and slowly I got very, very bored. "Kid wake up", the voice from earlier whispered in my ear. "Huh, it's you", I opened my eyes to see complete darkness, actually I had no idea if I had even opened them.

"Hello Onyx", the voice sounded as if his mouth was right next to my ear. "Wh-who are you?", my voice was noticeably shaky. "Don't be scared, you freed me, I won't hurt you...", by his voice you could tell he was amused."I just wanted to say thanks", his voice faded and a bright white light emerged from behind me, two voices were barely noticeable but I couldn'tmake out what they were saying. When the light began to shine brighter the voices faded, the only thing I could see faded the day.

I awoke as the day started to set. I could here Midnight Shadow and Solar Flare call for me. "I'm over here guys", I shouted for them. "Kid yous just about gave me a heart attack, come on Shadow is back at the house so let's go kid," he gave me that scowl that I'd rather not argue with.

Arriving at the front step Solar Flare took me aside. "Kid, Shadow was well actin' kinda funny, if y'all notice anything weird talk to me, got it," under his seriousness I could tell he was worried. It couldn't have been that bad, I mean I've only been out for a couple hours, right?

We walked in, I could see Midnight Shadow and dad sitting at the table, they were eating while Solar Flare and I sat down, no one said anything. I looked over at Shadow, he saw me, but he just glanced at me and went back to eating. I looked at Solar Flare, he gave me that look of 'see what I mean'. We just went back to eating, it was VERY uncomfortable.

After dinner was just as weird as dinner, no conversation, no sound, nothing, just silence. I decided not to speak, thinking well it's probably my fault since well I got so far behind that shadow had to do my chores, and no one likes doing anyone else's chores. I climbed into bed feeling so guilty.

I could hear Midnight Shadow and Solar Flare in the hall again. "The kid's been gone for a couple day Shadow, why didn't you say anything". A COUPLE DAYS! I'VE BEEN GONE A COUPLE DAYS! I tuned back in, "You think I don't know, I'm not gonna interrogate him Flare, honestly I could care less". "Shadow, what's wrong with you, he's your brother, younger brother I might add, and you're just gonna say nothing about his absence". "Yep, that what I said, not if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed, goodnight Flare".

I could tell what Solar Flare had meant about Midnight Shadow acting weirdly. I thought it best not to but my head in, he was probably just tired, but I get what he's going with why bother talking with someone who's chores you just did. But the fact still remained, how come I was out for days when it was only minutes for me.

Dwindling on the thought, Midnight Shadow's voice could be heard through the wall. "Finally, the others wouldn't understand, but this book explains a lot, ok where was I? Hmm… Here! The world is full of great wonders. Books said of a great world where princesses raise the sun and the moon. A great world with people and adventure for everyone. All those fairytales and stories

Oh course the BOOK! Midnight Shadow had been reading, that must be why he's acting so weird. I tuned back in, "Still reading I see, well now comes the good stuff, like I said the farm is fake, the crops are for the Equestrian Princess's guards, that's where "father" goes on Tuesdays, but next Tuesday I will find the way out of this place, and no more will I live a lie."

A lie, this place isn't a lie, is it? Midnight Shadow had stopped reading, and from my door I could see the light in his room went out. I drifted off to sleep, but no voices had shown up, it was peaceful dream about absolutely nothing, exactly what I needed. And I thought for a second. If the moon stops shining, so will the sun. I had no idea where it came from or what it mean, besides the obvious meaning of it. I drifted to sleep thinking about it.

I woke up to the sounds of Midnight Shadow and Solar Flare arguing. I couldn't make out what it was about. I went to go get my glass of water and I heard Midnight Shadow, "Come on Flare, you and I both know that this isn't the life for us, if what he says is true we can finally find our true destiny." "That's nonsense Shadow, now Ah don't wanna hear 'bout nothin' but the farm now and if I do you better learn to run boy", all I thought was, you go Flare.

Finishing my glass I headed downstairs, Solar Flare and Midnight Shadow both looked at me. With a concerned look Midnight Shadow said, "Um Onyx, Flare and I decided that today you should just stay here, rest up, because tomorrow we'll have something big for you to do." "Oh come on guys, I can help I..." Flare cut me off, "Onyx take a break today, there's not much today, we've got it," Solar Flare looked at me. With one glance I sighed and nodded.

They both trotted out to the doors. I just sat down, and started thinking. I don't think I had ever been alone since I had started working. Not even when I was sick!I just waited looking at the Grandfather Clock that seemed to tick slower and slower.

I got up and went to go get another glass of water. It seemed as though hours had gone by when each minute ticked by. After I had downed the water I headed to the pantry, there was so much food, but I grabbed the box of little bite sized crackers. I ate a few and put it back, usually I could eat a whole house, but I wasn't that hungry even with no breakfast.

Being alone, I was able to think. It's not that I don't know how to think, it was just something I never set time for it. Anyways I started thinking, maybe something in that weird book could explain why Midnight Shadow was acting so weirdly. Obviously I should tell Solar Flare, but reading something isn't that important so I'll just take care of this.

I galloped up the stairs, the rooms were arranged; Solar Flare's, Mine, Midnight Shadow's. I slowly opened the door to Midnight Shadow's room, not knowing what else was in there. To my surprise the room was actually cleaner than mine, and that's hard. It was so organized I had no idea where to start looking.

Midnight Shadow knew that someone would go looking for the book eventually so I'm sure he would have hid it with great caution. Everything you could think of was there; a bookshelf, I didn't even know he read, a bed probably 4" by 7" or something like that, a closet full of junk, even some of Solar Flare's retired bandanas were in there.

First of all I'm not stupid, he wouldn't hide it in the bookshelf he'd hide the book behind it. I put my hooves on the shelf and scooted it back a couple feet, nothing but some ripped up pages, that were too beaten up to read.

I went to his bed, this time I looked around it, but there was no place it could have been placed. I got on my stomach and reached under the bed, I flailed my arm under the bed trying to see if the book was under there, but all I found was an anger management book.

After searching the whole room I push everything back to where it was. The light coming from the window started to fade. I know they'd be coming back soon. I trotted up to Midnight Shadow's bed and sat on it. With one sigh of exhaustion I laid down. *Donk. I felt dazed as I sat up, Shadow's pillow was hard a a rock. I slid my hoof under the pillow and pulled out the object. "Wow… The book, who would've thought?" I said it sarcastically. I opened the book, and as soon as I did I heard Shadow's voice calling from outside. "Onyx come on, I thought you wanted to play ball?!"


	2. The General of the Moon

Oh are you in for a treat, I think I answered every question that you might've had. Please I know this one is short, only 3k words this chapter, sorry bronies, but I had the perfect cliff hanger ending :3. Muwahaha I'm Evil. This Chapter has a little bit of action, not more than 2 paragraphs :( sowwy, but I just know you guys will love this one. thanks to everyone that is reading!

* * *

Chapter 2 ~The General of the Moon~

I closed the book and hid it back under the pillow. I ran out of his room and down to door. Speeding down the stairs and across the floor until I ran into him. "Whoa, Slow down kid, are you ready?" I smiled, how wrong Solar Flare was with Midnight Shadow being different. This was the same Midnight Shadow I knew. "Yep I was born ready," I looked around for Solar Flare, we couldn't play without the Bucker. It just wasn't possible. "Hey where's Flare we need him to buck?" A slight scowl flashed to the question. "He's still finishing some of his chores, he said it might take him a few hours. He told me if we wanted to play we could." He smiled gently but something was off.

We ran down to the field and set up, since Solar Flare was gone Midnight Shadow took over the Bucker. As cool as we thought it would be it took him five minutes before he was able to make a good buck. By the time he got into a rhythm it was time to head inside. The good thing is it wasn't a total waste, I had never seen Midnight Shadow so happy being up there and kicking. To be honest we laughed so hard that he probably couldn't focus.

As the sunset began to fall, we walked towards the house. The weird thing was our father's chariot wasn't back yet, I don't even think it was back when I got home yesterday. Which raises the question, how long has he been gone? We entered the house, there was no sign that Solar Flare was back, all the lights were still turned off from when we left. "Hey Shadow…" My stomach interrupted me, "you're hungry? I got just the thing!" He was as cheerful as ever. Maybe he was just sick, you know a virus or something.

He poked his head in the pantry and pulled out a box of rice and a new bottle of teriyaki sauce, "How about some teriyaki rice?" My mouth watered at the name. For some weird reason I loved the taste of teriyaki sauce, but I didn't know we had any left, much less a full bottle. He began to cook and I just walked out and sat on the chair. I loved that chair, it was made from the leather created by our father's magic. It reclined and everything it was the most relaxing thing to me.

"Hey Onyx," Midnight Shadow shouted from the kitchen, "could you go up to my room and grab the book under my pillow for me please?" "Um yeah..?" I had one of those confused tones in my voice, but I wouldn't deny I was scared for what was to come. I went up stairs and went to his room. I opened the door and walked over to his bed side, slid my hoof under the pillow and grabbing the book. I looked at the cover, everything was restored, including the front. I whispered under my breath, "The diary of Lenny Shield. Who's Lenny Shield?" I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk back down stairs.

The smell of the teriyaki was so strong it made my stomach cry for a bite. I walked around back to the kitchen and placed the book on the island. "Here you go Shadow, why did you want the book?" He placed a bowl of rice on the island next to the book and took it instead. "Eat, afterwards I need talk to you about something," his happy, bright face went serious. I knew I had jumped to conclusions too early. I jammed my face into the rice and gobbled each bit as fast I could've. I had to find out.

"Hey Shadow, can I ask you something?" He turned around and smiled, "Sure anything, what is it little bro?" I saw through the fake joyful grin he had ok. "What happened to Flare?" His smile went flat, like he was confused about something. "What do you mean?" His voice was emotionless, Solar Flare was right. Now I know. "What did you do with him?" I stared him down, but it didn't help me being the size of a fly compared to him. His eyes narrowed, "what did you say?" I won't lie I just about died, the combination of his deep voice and above average height was more than enough to terrify the crap out of anypony.

"What did you do to Flare?" I clenched my teeth, I could feel my eyes watering. Shadow hung his head, "He didn't understand what I was trying to tell him, I swear to you that I didn't do anything to him, after we fought he went off for a walk. I don't know what happened after that." I could see a tear fall from his face. "And with you on that topic I forgot to show you this," he zapped a piece of paper in front of me. I read it,

"Dear my sons,

I am sorry that I haven't made it home yet, the wagon broke down and I can't walk home with all the groceries on my back. I don't know how long it will take for the repairs but it will be a few days at the minimum. For your troubles here is some teriyaki sauce to cook, I know how much you boys love this stuff. I'll be back soon.

Sincerely, your father  
Sully S."

I hung my head down, "Oh I'm sorry Shadow, I was just…" "It's ok Onyx, you don't need to be. I haven't been acting like myself lately. Come here, I need to show you this." I walked over to him, he sat down on the couch and I sat next to him. He opened the book, "The author, "Lenny" knew something was wrong. Onyx the whole farm is a scam, we work for some princess in some far off land called Equestria! It's unbelievable, the book has tales of a group called "The Mane 6". Apparently 6 ponies went through amazing adventures together, learning a magic called "Friendship"! We're brothers Onyx, and we love each other and our father. But don't you want to know what's beyond this lifestyle of farming. Imagine hundreds of other ponies that you could be friends with! You could even find a special somepony, just like the fairytales we read!"

He looked genuinely happy, the real Midnight Shadow was talking to me. That kind gentle soul just wanted to be free. "So the question is," he spoke, "do you want to go on an adventure with me?" His smile was so happy. I had never seen him like this. I knew he was right, an adventure was waiting for me as soon as I would leave here, but how would we get through it? I guess we could always just come back. Our father could, so we could too. And with that in mind I answered him, "I guess we'll give it a shot, but should we leave Flare and dad a note?"

He hugged me and spoke, "nah I'll just send them one." He separated the hug, "Flare knows already, it was the reason he went out." I nodded and stood up, "should I get some stuff together?" "Sure little bro, get what you need. I know the way out, we'll leave tonight ok. So hurry." He smiled and rustled my hair with his hoof.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag, and put my notebook, and pencils inside. I turned around to the room and gave one last glance to it. I left and went over to Shadow's room. I looked around and opened his bandana drawer. I took one five out, they were each different colors, one green, one black, one red, one blue, and the last was dark gray. I shoved them into my bag and ran off. I like bandanas if you can't tell. It was something that symbolized how close our family was. I hadn't gotten my own so that's why I took Shadow's.

I got down the stairs hastily and down there was Midnight Shadow, he had a dark blue bandana around his neck. "Ready bro, this is going to be so much fun, the adventures, the hardships, the mares," he nudged and smiled at me. I just blushed, the thought of a mare liking me was close to none, especially when I had no clue how to talk to one.

But If I had a preference, I'd like a light blue coat and maybe some black stripes in her hair, that'd look really cool. And it wouldn't just be her looks, I don't even care that much about that. She'd just have to be caring and smart, I know my flaws and I guess I'd like her to be able to fill them. She'd listen to me and help me out, I guess I've got my head in the clouds and am I right?

I looked back up to Midnight Shadow, "let's do this Shadow!" He Ruffled my hair and grinned. "Alright here's the plan, we have one stop, it's a far walk, but we can make it before sunrise. I nodded and he opened the door. The brisk night air flew towards us. I shivered, "you cold little bro?" "Yeah just a little, but I got it," I took out the blue bandana out from my bag, it was the same color as my imagination mare. It wasn't much, but the thought that somepony would be out there for me kept me warm inside.

We took our first steps out into the open air. Midnight Shadow turned around and with a flash of dark blue magic all the candles in the house went off. He shut the door and we went off. The grass was soft and silky against my hooves. Midnight Shadow and I were both built with a ton of stamina. Although I had little muscle definition and body weight I could fly fast and run like the wind.

The fields past as we trotted by, I gave my goodbyes to each and every single one of them. We talked about what might be in the new world, new everything. We read something about money, bits I think they were called, and I was so excited about earning my first ones. Life on the outside seemed so much fun, I honestly couldn't wait.

The wind began to die, and the moonlight shined on the path like a beautiful stream of gently flowing water. I had no idea where we were, definitely farther than I had ever been. I couldn't feel any pain in my legs but I seemed like we had been walking for hours. I looked to Midnight Shadow who looked like he was in deep thought. "Hey when's that checkpoint you talked about?" He looked to me with confusion then quickly jumped and reached into his bag. "Oh right, um, actually it's only like two feet away, we past it. Good call."

Good call? To be honest I don't even know why it crossed my mind. Anyways Midnight Shadow walked off toward a small little patch of flat land , there was a couple rocks that looked exactly like they were made to look like seats. "Well we have about an hour until we go. It would take about another hour of walking until we made it to the outside world." "Ok," I sat on one of the rocks and pulled out my notebook and pencils. Midnight Shadow got a fire started and began to take a nap.

I never mentioned it, but I do a little poetry. I work on it when I have free time. There's not much to do while resting so I figured it was the best time to do it if any. I looked around and as soon as my pencil touched to paper, it didn't stop until I was done.

One I was done I read it aloud, Shadow was still asleep so he didn't notice.

"Moonlit ocean

The day shines bright upon the world with a happy gaze  
But when the night falls the ponies of the land sleep  
Unaware of the beauty it brings

It's like as if you float in an ocean with the gentle breeze felt upon your face  
The moonlight touches your coat like a kiss  
And you're left to your thoughts  
Alone floating in the ocean you think

The world is big, huge in fact  
And I  
I am just a little flower floating in the winds called life  
The wind gets rough but that's no reason to drop my petals to the ground  
Just float  
Experience the beauty that the moonlit ocean has to show

~ Onyx Stone"

When I read the last stanza Midnight Shadow awoke. "You're up sleepy head," I chuckled and he just smiled bluntly. "Do you want me to read you a story about the Mane 6, they're pretty cool." He smacked his lips trying to loosen his mouth up. I shook my head, "Nah, I think I'm good. I think we should get going, looks like we have about two hours before sunrise. We can take it slow and get there.

"Look who's so eager to start a new life, alright Onyx we'll go," he got to his feet and packed up his stuff. He didn't know much Magic so that's why he can't just zip zap stuff here and there. He cleared the fire and walked over to the path, I tucked my notebook and pencil back in my bag and followed him closely behind.

I looked at the flowers as we walked. We were so far from the farm, it was just like as if we were in the middle of nothing. I wondered what the princesses looked like, if they raised the moon and the sun I wonder what their cutie marks would be. A moon like Midnight Shadow's but without the gem? Or a sun like Solar Flare without the flares? There were so many questions I had about this new world.

We kept on the path for what felt like another hour when Midnight Shadow stopped and stared out to a giant rock, "Shadow, what is it?" He took out the book and flipped a couple of pages. "This is where the portal should be, right there, that rock is our new life Onyx." We walked towards it he put the book back in the bag. He put his head up to the rock and when he did it sunk into it outlining the parts where the rock met the skin.

He pulled his head back and smiled, "Onyx, his voice was shaking, it's beautiful out there, and the smell is as good as teriyaki." I smiled at him, "well what are we waiting for?" He smiled back, "We've never had an official name for the farm, what do you want to call it. You can't say goodbye to something that doesn't have a name." I smiled and knew the perfect name, "Adenzia." He smiled and nodded, "Goodbye Adenzia, we will be back, eventually." He put one hoof through the portal when a familiar voice yelled.

"Stahp!" We both turned around to see Solar Flare beaten and bleeding. He could barely stand but still he stood with great pride and determination. His bandana was ripped and his hair was scruffy looking. "Whoever you are let my brother go," Midnight Shadow turned to him. His smile turned into a devious grin. He spoke, but it wasn't Midnight Shadow's voice that came out. "He came with his own free will. I knew you'd escape, and obviously you followed the smoke from the fire. And now I have the three Adenzian Brothers all in one." The voice wasn't Midnight Shadow's at all, it was the stallion from my dream on the fishing dock.

"Now brother of the sun, if you want to save your brother you'll have to catch him first." He smiled and turned back to the portal. Suddenly my eyes went blind, and an extreme heat blast wisped past me. "I said stop," the light settled back down and my eyes adjusted. Solar Flare had shot a fireball at us. I looked up to see the body of Midnight Shadow burned and struggling to get up. "You think that's going to stop me, sunny boy?" the last part was said in Midnight Shadow's voice. I knew who the Stallion was without hesitation no other than, "Lenny Shield."

Midnight Shadow stood up, "So you figured it out, boy. I'm not surprised, coming from the…" Solar flare had hit him with another fireball. Lenny Shield stood up, "ugh," he shook his head. "By the way my name is not Lenny, no one will ever call me that again! My name is Lunar Shield. I am the general for Nightmare Moon. When she was banished 1000 moons ago so was I. But your inferior stallion for a brother, Shadow as you call him, couldn't even see through my disguise. And now I shall raise my army from the banishment given to them and take over the land of Equestria, and then I will take over Adenzia to make you pay for what you have done."

I looked to Solar Flare, he had almost no energy. I ran over towards him to help him stand. "Pitiful, you two will never know what life is if you stay here. Join me and become part of history, part of a legend that is going to be told as a revolution to young fillies one day." Midnight Shadow's horn glowed bright and right before my eyes his body grew taller. His coat became black. He had a dark blue cape and silver boots. Midnight Shadow's perfect, two tuff, hair grew long and flowed back and a crown appeared on his head.

"Ah, a crown, fit for a future king," he smiled and turned to the portal, "well what is it? Are you with me, or against me?" Solar Flare stood up, "You give me back my damn brother, you're never going to be a king," He ran towards Lunar Shield at full charge, but Lunar Shield teleported behind him and kicked him through the portal. "FLAAARE!" I yelled for him, but nothing. I ran to where he stood. I looked up to Lunar Shield, "First you take Midnight Shadow's body. Then you shove my brother through the portal against his free will." I spit in his direction, "Flare was right, You'll never be a King…"

The anger in his eyes grew when I said that, his horn emitted a black light, visible because the sun began to rise. "It was supposed to be you, your body not this lousy excuse for a stallion." Lunar Shield raised his head flung it forward. And just suddenly I could hear the real Midnight Shadow's voice, "I'm sorry for this Onyx." I was hit with a blast of black energy, sending me flying through the portal. I saw the light pass as I fell. My head fell and hit the ground. As I looked to the new sky as it fell upon me. I whispered one last farewell, "Goodbye Adenzia."

* * *

oooo, that was fun! you guys are probably pissed at me, :} I'm good like that. In the next two chapters we're going to have a ton of new characters, 2 you'll never forget. Oops did I spoil it :} I guess that's all you get for now! Oh! and did you like Onyx's Poetry? Or if you want to read more or less of it. Bye gotta go write the third chapter!


	3. The Great Bluey Sky

**The Great Eclipse**

 **~The Great Bluey Sky~**

 **I woke up to the Horizon, the light shined on my coat lighting the ground around me. My eyes were heavy. The little amount of sleep I had gotten in the past couple of ours wasn't enough to get me back to full strength. The first thing I did when I regained my vision was look for Solar Flare or Midnight Shadow. I my search ended up a failure.**

 **I had no guide, no food, no bits, and no family to go back to. I stood up from where I was laying. The smell of the new flowers scented in the air. I was on a dirt path much like the one Midnight Shadow and I were on before the whole incident happened. The only difference was that there were weird looking trees connected by very strange long leaves. I know they aren't trees but what else would you call something like that?**

 **To be honest I had no idea what had happened, was it Lunar Shield or was to stallion I walked with my brother. Speaking of which, there was no sign that he even came to this dimension or world or whatever you call it. I never would've realized that something this bad was going on. I mean what would've happened if I just told Solar Flare about the book? If this never would've happened… I'd still have my family.**

 **I began to walk down the path. Since I had no idea where to go, I figured that the first step was to talk to the princesses I had heard about. If anyone knew anything about a Nightmare Moon, it was them. The only problem, I had no idea what they looked like, or where they were. This path had to lead somewhere, and to someone who could lead me in the right direction.**

 **As the day began to grow long I noticed that there seemed to be nothing in sight. No other ponies, no towns, no signs of life besides the grass surrounding the path. It looked like there was no end to the path, and that made me think. What if I'm asleep, trying to find my purpose, the dirt path represents life. At times it could be boring and simplistic. Almost as if you're alone having to find the meaning for yourself. But if this was a dream wouldn't there be hints and clues to what you're looking for? The day kept growing, I figured now was as good as a time as ever for another poem.**

 **My legs were shaking and I needed to rest anyway. I know it doesn't take long to write poetry, but anytime for my legs to rest is some I will take. It's sad really, Solar Flare or Midnight Shadow had never read my poetry. I guess the words I write are just terrible since I never had the courage to ask them to read them. I touched the pencil to the paper, the only thing on my mind was Midnight Shadow.**

 **"** **Path To Walk**

 **I've seen the life**

 **that sits upon your soul**

 **and if you just give a chance**

 **I can change the path for you**

 **that path you walk**

 **you'll never know what it takes**

 **but all it takes for you is for me**

 **to give you a path to walk**

 **and if you run I'll follow**

 **because I made this path for us to walk together**

 **so don't break me or shake me**

 **It sounds like heart but it lives like fire**

 **an anchor for a soul**

 **and now we're miles from the start.**

 **~ Onyx Stone"**

 **As pencil released the pencil on the last word, the shadow of it stretched across the paper. The sun was setting, and the whole day seemed as if it had no point. I tucked away both the pencil and notebook. I began to walk down the path again. As the horizon began to set I looked at the beautiful array of colors that it emitted. It seemed to set right on the path, I don't know how, but that was where I was supposed to go.**

 **I looked behind me as the moon began to shine its light. As it rose in the sky the thought of what Lunar Shield said haunted me. What did he mean by "...it was supposed to be you…" What's so special about me, I'm just a small farm pony from Adinzia. I don't even have a cutie mark. Yeah I know, you'd think since I write poetry that I'd have some sort of cutie mark, but nope, nothing.**

 **The darkness began to engulf the land my eyes began to grow heavy. My eyelids fell with the light, and my legs collapsed. From the darkness of my eyelids a blue light began to shine. I opened my eyes to a puddle of water reflect the night sky. Only when I ran my hoof through it did I realize it wasn't water, but instead it was solid and separated into strands and I knew exactly what it was. It was Lunar Shields hair, a clump of it. I picked it up and put it in my bag, if anypony had seen him they could be able to identify him by the hair.**

 **I looked to the path, I knew now that I was on the right track. I got up and continued to walk until I saw a light in the distance. I looked closely and the light became more luminous. It was the same color as Midnight Shadow's horn when he did magic. What if it's Lunar Shield? But why would he be coming towards me? By each second that passed by the light came closer and closer to me. I couldn't see who was behind the light, but I knew the only other person out here would be Lunar Shield...**

 **I watched anxiously as I came mere yards from where I was. I tucked my head and ran towards him. I felt the dirt colliding with my hooves as I ran. The impact had no restraint, a full blow to the stomach, and then did I realize that it wasn't him or a him. "Hey watch where you run kid!" I was face to face with a philly. Best way to make an impression am I right? The light she had fell to the ground, apparently it was only a lantern.**

 **"** **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I got off of her immediately and lowered my head as an apology. "It's ok, what are you doing out here?" The first thought I had was, for one I have no idea what here is?! But I kept it calm, "I'm looking for someone." She stood up and put her hoof on my shoulder, "well you won't find them on here, this trail leads nowhere. Who are you looking for anyway?" I looked up to her eyes, "My brother, but if I can some ponies called the princesses of Equestria that'd be equally as good. Do you know them?" Her eyes widened, "you're looking for Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight! Who doesn't want to meet them?!"**

 **Well so much for a long complained search, "I guess, could you help me?" She smiled brightly, "Oh course!" I smiled at her, "thank you. Might I know your name?" She turned around and picked up the lantern, "I'm Bluey Paint, what's yours?" "I'm Onyx Stone, oh where are we going to go? I umm... don't have a place around here." I looked down ashamed although I knew it really wasn't my fault. She looked at me, "you can stay at my place, my mom works as an assistant in a tech department so I get to have my own paint store. It's where I sleep, you can stay there if you want." I picked my head up and nodded. "Which way are we going?" "This way, here," she went off the track and began to head towards nothing.**

 **I ran up behind her, "So, what are you doing out here?" She turned to me and smiled, "I was looking for new colors for my paint shop." My ears perked up. "You have a paint shop?!" She turned away and held her head up all high and mighty, "yep, it's all mine. There are some others who work there, but I'm the head of the shop." "Cool, I'm guessing that's what your cutie mark is about." She nodded, "What's yours about?" I looked down and sighed. "I don't have one," I sounded ashamed of it, and I was. She turned to me, "That's cool, you still get to find out what you're good at. So if you don't mind, what happened between you and your brother?"**

 **I looked to her and began with everything starting from the day we found the book. The went to the voice and then me being knocked out for two or three days I still don't really believe it myself. As I told her she kept switching her emotional expressions. She seemed really intrigued by every word I said. It made me feel happier inside, no one had ever shown this much attention to something I had to say. Midnight Shadow and Solar Flare always thought I was too young to say something important, but the way Bluey Paint listened to me and showed that she did made me feel important. And I guess that made me happy.**

 **We began to walk through a forest of trees when I had gotten to the part about Midnight Shadow cooking the teriyaki rice for me. The trees were the first sign of other life besides Bluey Paint. As we kept walking through the forest she seemed to get this look to her, I had never seen it before. It looked like a cross between a smile and worried look, who knows why.**

 **By the time I got to the part about my first poem I could see the lights from what looked like a bunch of houses through some of the forest trees. We continued to talk about what happened. About five minutes later we were through with the whole story of what had happened. We were probably half a mile from the outside of the village. We got out of the forest and for some reason she didn't take her eyes off of me. As the lights got brighter I began to see what she actually looked like. Her coat was a light blue. Her hair was about the same color but it had black lines on it.**

 **Her cutie mark was a palette with two paint brushes atop them. She looked to me and I could see that her eyes were green. "Oh I noticed your bandana is torn, I can fix it for you," she smiled and tilted her head. "Thank you, that'd mean a lot to me." Who would've thought the first person I'd meet would be so nice. Not to mention that she was outrageously attractive, but a pony like her would obviously have a boyfriend. We began to walk into the village. Some of the ponies were out, but there seemed to be complete peace within the village.**

 **"** **This is a nice little place you guys have here," I looked to her and smiled. "Thanks," she smiled at me and bumped me in the side of the arm. We continued to walk through the village when a young colt came running up, "you're back!" I looked down and sighed, there's the boyfriend. He had a gold coat with red and white hair. "So Bluey, did you find anything good for your shop?" He was completely hyper with no signs of stopping. Bluey Paint pointed to me, "I found him." I smiled lively and waved my hoof. He ran over to me, "Hey dude my name is Doctor Trumpet and I play the trumpet and I heal people with my horn," he knelt down and pointed to it, "see see see! Oooo what's your name? Does it have to do with your cutie mark? Tell me tell me tell me!" He kept running around me like a maniac. Honestly is this colt always like this? If he is I feel sorry for Bluey Paint.**

 **"** **My name is Onyx Stone," I talked normally but kept my eyes on him. "Ooh, so your cutie mark is like a rock or something, that's cool I guess what do you do mining?" This Doctor Trumpet was like a one of Midnight Shadow's roosters in the morning! They never shut up! "No I'm not a miner. I'm a poet, but I don't have my cutie mark yet…" I looked down ashamed. "Ok," he turned to Bluey Paint. "So Bluey, what did you find besides this Onyx, surely you found something on your trip. You were gone so long and I missed you and I was getting worried and…" He began to hyperventilate. Finally my ears can stop ringing for a second.**

 **"** **Hey, Trumpet, I think you might need some sleep. You're very hyper and you don't want to be exhausted tomorrow." Doctor Trumpet looked at her with a worried look, "but I've been playing video games and trumpet waiting for you to get back and…" Bluey Paint cut him off and looked at him with dissatisfaction, "just please go to bed, I'm tired and I really think you should know something about this colt…" She pointed to me and I blushed a little. "... I think you'll find it interesting, we'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk off and I followed, "Bye Doctor!" He waved to her and just went back from where he had ran.**

 **It was completely silent between us when we walked over to her shop. "This is it," she looked at me and opened the doors. The whole inside was filled with art supplies. Honestly I had no idea what to think, I was absolutely shocked by how much there was. "I know it's impressive. We're staying in the back ok!" She waved me in and lock the doors behind me. She led me right through the aisle and all the way to the back where a door stood lock with a "employees only" sign on it. She unlocked the door and we both walked though. There was a whole kitchen back here! "So here is the kitchen down the hall is the bathroom and our room is all the way at the end. "Wow…" I was in awe of just how well this place was designed.**

 **She walked down the hall, "I'm going to take a shower, you can take one after me ok?" I looked at her and nodded, "sounds good to me." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I walked over the table and put my bag on it. I pulled my notebook and pencil out of it. As the sounds of the shower began to go I began to write**

 **"** **Droplets**

 **Water falls gracefully from the sky on a dark day**

 **Light competes with darkness over a heart**

 **A single pony walking on a broken path and it seems to mean something**

 **Something more than just a splash**

 **A little bit of hope that it's death may spark a new beginning**

 **If they were to stop and listen to pitter patter of the little rain drops**

 **They would find a whole new meaning to life**

 **~ Onyx Stone"**

 **The sound of the water running stopped. Bluey unlocked the door and walked out with a towel on. Her hair was wrapped up inside one and she walked over to me, "So the shower is all yours, you can come into the bedroom whenever you want and I'll show you where you sleep ok?" "That sounds alright, I'll see you in a little bit." I left my stuff on the table and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. The interior looked nice, it wasn't too small and it wasn't abnormally huge either. I climbed into the shower and turned the nozzle for the water.**

 **As the water fell upon me I remembered the time Solar Flare, Midnight Shadow and I used to play in the lake. Every week we would have a day that we just went out there and played. They used to make magical water guns and shoot them at me. I still remember their smiles and bright faces. I used to think that those smiles would last forever, apparently forever is over.**

 **I ran my hooves through my hair until it was all cleaned up. I turned off the water and got out of the shower and grabbed the spare towel from the rack. I dried off my hair and coat and hung the towel back up. I unlocked the door and the lights turned off as I left. I walked down the hall to the room where Bluey Paint said was the room. I opened the door and saw her fixing up the bed.**

 **"** **Oh hi Onyx, this is where we sleep," she smiled and for some reason it gave me a feeling of comfort and relaxation. "Ok… Umm do we sleep in the same bed? Or…" She nodded, "Yep, that's not going to be a um problem is it?" She sounded worried a little. "No it's fine, it's just I've never slept in the same bed as another pony before, especially not a mare." I blushed a little when I remembered what Midnight Shadow had said before we left the other night. "Ok," she lowered her head and I could tell she was blushing too. I don't think she even thought this through to be honest.**

 **I climbed into the bed and sat up, "wow," this is really comfortable." She got on the bed and smiled, "Thank you, it's a new bed. I'm glad you like it." She walked over to me and sat up next to me. "Hey umm… I wanted to thank you for what you've done for me today. Umm I uhh really appreciate it." She giggled and smiled at me. "Well it's no problem, usually I wouldn't go this far for somepony I just met, but you seem different about you."**

 **I rolled over to my side and gently looked to her, "Well there is definitely something different about you." She smiled at me and giggled a little. "Thank you," she rolled over and looked me square in the eyes. She slowly moved her hoof and tapped my nose. "Boop," she giggled and laid down. "Umm... ok?" There was an awkward moment of silence and then she closed her eyes. "Good night Onyx," she said yawning and then closing her eyes. "Hey," She sat up and looked to me as I said it. "Thank you," I brought her into a hug, "for everything." She wrapped her arms around me, "It's really no problem." We sat there like that for a good minute and a half until I broke the hug and looked into her eyes. Those big green eyes told me that I was safe here, with her.**

 **We both laid down, the silence filled the room. "Goodnight, Onyx," her eyes closed and she fell peacefully asleep. "Goodnight Bluey," I whispered trying not to wake her. For once my mind could finally relax. No farm, brothers, chores, there was just no reason to worry. It was just Bluey and myself, I smiled a little as I drifted to sleep. Bluey was my first real friend. What other way to fall asleep.**


End file.
